


The Judge

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: In which Josh is Harley Quinn and Blurryface is the Joker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152704591328/o-fuck-pls-tell-me-ur-gonna-write-that-joker-au) on tumblr who asked for it. hope ya like it, puddin'!

A pink bubble ballooned out from between his lips and he popped it with a crack that echoed in the weakly lit room. The noise came punching out from the feedback loop of whimpers and moans from the man on the floor, bleeding all over Blurry’s nice white carpet.

“Aw, he’s ruinin’ the decor, Mista B.” Josh pouted, swinging his bat lackadaisically by his side.

Blurry appeared as if from nowhere, a shadow shifting in the muted light, permutating the air he walked through. A dark finger rubbed at Josh’s lower lip, dragging it down and then letting it snap back up. “He hurt you, sugar?”

Josh shrugged, blinking rapidly so as not to lose sight of Blurryface, though the man was right in front of him. But he wasn’t. One minute there, gone the next. Then back. “N’aw.” Josh tongued at the spot Blurry had touched, where his lipstick was smudged from where the guy had tried to stick his fingers in Josh’s mouth. Josh had bitten one off. He could still taste the metal. “Only a little.”

Blurry tilted his head and his red eyes shone brightly, despite there not being enough light in the office for them to do so. “Then I’ll only hurt him a little.”

Josh giggled and hopped once in his black platform boots, tucked the bat under his arm and clapped excitedly. This was his favorite part.

A row of brass knuckles appeared on Blurry’s black hand, glittering gold, and he brushed his fist against Josh’s chin in a ‘toughen up, kid’ gesture. But Blurry already knew his baby was tough enough.

He just had to teach the baddies, the ones like the man cowering on the floor who thought Josh was a pretty thing he could twist and pull at, put his fingers in Josh’s mouth just because he wanted to. “Teach him a lesson, Mista B,” Josh spat, all of a sudden feeling fiery again, “before I bash his kneecaps in.”

Although, he knew Blurryface would let him do that anyway after all was said and done, if he really wanted to.

“Mama never taught you not to touch what isn’t yours?” Blur took the guy by the back of the head, wrenching it back by his hair.

Cradling his severed, bloody finger near his chest, the man whimpered. “I didn’t - I swear I never-“

“Yes, he _did_!” Josh stomped his foot and gripped his bat so hard his sweaty palms squeaked on it. “Why d’ya think I bit your stupid, nasty finger off?”

Without waiting for a reply from the man, Blurry reared his fist back and punched him hard in the mouth. More blood sprayed over the ivory carpet, and this time Josh squealed in delight and twirled, hair flopping into his eyes.

“Y’like that, sugar?” Blurry asked, keeping the man still as he looked at his angel.

“I love it, Mista B. Do it again?”

So Blurry did it, bringing his fist down against the man’s face again and again until he was barely recognizable, nose smashed in, lips swollen and bloody, missing half his teeth. He could hardly open his eyes, but Blur made sure to stop just before the guy slipped into a coma he might not wake up from, breathing harsh and garbled, remaining fingers twitching.

He took the man by his collar instead and hauled him up against the wall. “Y’wanna break his kneecaps, my prince?”

Josh thought about it, then waved a hand. “Nah. You can leave him there for now. Come here?”

Blurry let the man fall again, legs crumpling beneath him, and joined Josh in front of his desk. They joined hands and Josh led him around the other side, where he yanked the drawstring on the blinds, which flipped open, revealing the sparkling city laid out before them.

“I can’t wait,” Josh whispered, fingering the thick black collar around his neck.

“Sugar,” Blurry said, and Josh turned to him, found a hand cradling his cheek and another at his waist. “It’s almost time now.”

“Happy Mayhem Day, Mista B.” Josh settled the baseball bat behind his neck, leaned his wrists on either side, and kissed Blurry hard as the city exploded around them.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
